


Change

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: trueblood100, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The child would eventually change and become stronger as time passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on March 10, 2010 for the trueblood100 prompt, "Change".

When the child was with them, she would observe her whenever she could at Fangtasia.

Despite being annoying, she seemed to have a hidden strength about her. Perhaps it amused Eric to keep her with us for a short time, before returning her to Eric.

And perhaps with time, the child will mature and change into a more mature vampire.

Less annoying as well perhaps.

That is if she doesn't get herself killed first.


End file.
